A Lone Stormy Night II
by King RTS
Summary: Love comes, love goes. But for two hearts that have been seperated so long, will one moment, on a stormy night, be enough to bring back the love that one once a reality? A one short Sequel to A Lone Stormy Night.


_**"A Lone Stormy Night II"**_

By: King RTS

Rated: PG

Length: Short

Disclaimer: I don't own the show; all I own is the plot to this sequel.

------

Wow, I never thought I'd write a sequel to this story. But after thinking about it and getting some encouragement, I made this story for you to read for your enjoyment. Hope you like!

It would be a whole lot better if you read "A Lone Stormy Night" before you read this sequel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

..._It wasn't long after before they both fell asleep on the couch. Helga was sleeping just in front of Arnold, as he held her closely to him. A lone blanket was draped over them as the two slept peacefully. Helga never liked storms. They always seemed to mimic her emotions. It seemed like every time she was sad, it rained, every time she was angry-sad, it stormed. When she was happy, it was usually sunny. Of course it didn't always happen like this, still she sometimes wondered. _

_It was moments like this they treasured and valued. Time they had together, away from the mocking public, away from everyone and everything that didn't matter to them. The comfort, love, compassion, and so much more they shared was all they needed. But they knew that this time, these things, they shared together must end or at least subside. They must stay away from each other, but not too far as to where they loose each other. That is, till the next lonely, stormy night, where their love will come back in full form...and when they can share a dream they both have. A life together. _

_"Until the next stormy night my love..."_

-

That was 5 years ago...

-

Now, 5 years later, 17-year-old Arnold was home alone, and staring out at the darkening sky. A storm was brewing, and he knew it.

"No matter how many storms happen each year...somehow I find the ones you experience alone to be, well, peaceful to the soul. That it'll calm all your senses."

Arnold was home alone, recovering after being sick the past 2 days. Everyone else that lived there in the boarding house went out to eat for the evening. Arnold didn't mind that he was being left out. He wanted some alone time to think. Standing on the roof, Arnold listened to the wind, just like he always did when he was alone.

"Always calming, but never forgiving."

Standing still, Arnold heard the wind pick up to a light breeze. Then to a somewhat moderate pace. The wind blowing his already willy-nilly hair everywhere, and yet, to him, it seemed as if it was trying to make his hair dance. Closing his eyes, he listened to the steady rhythm of the wind picking up speed. Slowly, ever so slowly. He felt as if he was flying. To him...it was a wonderful feeling because he didn't have a care in the world at that moment. Then...something flew into his hair, intertwining itself slightly with a few strands, and hanging on for dear life. Arnold snapped out of his trance and grabbed the object out of his hair. Upon laying eyes on it, he knew exactly what it was. It was a pink ribbon. Helga's pink ribbon. Helga, the love of his life, but is only his friend. Arnold felt a pain shoot through his chest, more specifically his heart. Exactly 5 years ago, Helga had decided it was better if they remained friends...instead of a couple. They talked the day after her birthday and the young couple heartbreakingly made the agreement to be only friends official. With one last kiss... they were no longer a couple. After which, the two cried softly to themselves. It really hurt, but they knew this decision was for the best. They both knew that if fate wanted them to be together, that one day...they will be. And since then... their friendship was still there, strong as ever.

Clutching the pink strand, Arnold went over and looked down to the street below. There, right in front of his stoop, was Helga herself, smiling up at him. Arnold was glued to his position, he didn't move a muscle, and thus ended up staring at Helga. Her smile soon faltered and turned into a frown before she lowered her head and slowly started to walk off. Arnold stood in awe.

_'Why is she walking away?' _He thought.

Arnold so badly wanted to call out to her, but the words just never came. Before long, she was out of sight. Gone. Clutching the pink ribbon even tighter, a lone tear fell from his face.

"I still love you." He said into the wind, hoping that his words would blow towards Helga in hopes that he hears it. Even though he knew this to be quite impossible, Arnold could care less. He loved her, deeply. He knew the love he once held was back, stronger than ever. All he wanted to do was hold her close to him and never let go. All the while kissing her softly, or even roughly if she desired. It didn't matter to him.

At that moment, rain started to fall slowly. Then, in a matter of seconds, it was pouring. Arnold was getting totally soaked, but he still stood there. Finally, with one last look out to where he last saw Helga, he went back inside, just before the wind picked up even more.

Being totally soaked, Arnold decided it was best to change and dry off.

-

Just as he got a new, and quite large, dry shirt on, a noise could be heard from downstairs. Walking calmly down the steps, Arnold notices a completely soaked person standing there just inside the door.

"Helga? ...Are you ok? You're soaking wet! Let's dry you off..."

Arnold grabbed her hand and led her up to the bathroom before handing her two really large and fuzzy towels.

"What...what were you doing out there Helga?"

"I... don't want to talk about it right now."

Arnold sighs. He knew this was somehow familiar. "Ok then...you can tell me when you're ready."

Helga merely nods.

"I'll go get you some clothes you can wear. In the meantime, take off your wet clothes and...I guess you can lay them in a pile near my wet clothes for now. Also, dry yourself off too. After all, we don't want to soak the dry clothes now do we? I'll knock when I get back, ok?"

Again, Helga merely nodded. Arnold went off to his room to find Helga something to wear. It was rather difficult to find something for her since she was much taller than him. Even though Arnold stood 6' 1" Helga was 6' 4". Still, he was able to find her a rather large t-shirt and some clean, almost never worn, shorts for her to wear. Heading back to the bathroom, Arnold knocks on the door and waits. After a moment, Helga reached out, took the clothes, and closed the door. Waiting another 2 minutes or so, Helga finally emerged from the bathroom, the shorts and t-shirt doing nothing much to hide her slender body. Arnold almost stared at her for a little too long, but decided it would be better if he didn't. Diverting his gaze from the beauty before him, he went and gathered their wet clothes and took them to his room. Grabbing a large blanket from his closet, Arnold led Helga back downstairs to sit on the couch in front of the fireplace to warm up. He could tell she looked cold, and frankly he was too. Sitting down on the couch, Arnold spreads the blanket over Helga before walking off into the kitchen.

-

Moments later, Arnold returned with two cups of hot chocolate. Apparently Helga either didn't notice he was gone or was too deep in thought to notice. She seemed a little startled when he appeared in front of her with the mug.

"Thanks" She simply said taking the mug and placing it in her lap, and continues to stare into nothingness.

Taking a seat next to her, but not too close, Arnold tried his best not to stare at her.

"So umm...what made you come back?" He asked calmly

Sighing, Helga closes her eyes for a moment before turning and looking towards Arnold.

"You."

"Me?" Arnold said looking baffled, as he placed his hand on his chest.

Helga nods.

"Why did you come back for me?"

"I've done a lot of thinking the past 2 weeks. A lot of thinking about us. And well, I was trying to decide if it was time we got back together as a couple or if it should wait a few more years. I didn't come to a decision until I saw you up on your roof. When our eyes locked... I knew that it was time. I knew I couldn't live much longer without you. ...I knew that my love for you was indeed true. I knew that deep down, it was time to once again say... that I love you."

Arnold sat there dumbfounded. Helga wanted to be a couple once again. Their love had laid dormant for 5 years, and now she wanted it to be active once again. Arnold really had no objections. He has been looking forward to the day where Helga said those 3 words that'll reinitiate their relationship. And she had said them. As if instinct kicked in, Arnold closed the gab between them while Helga sat her hot chocolate on the table in front of them. Just as she turned to look at him again, their lips met for the first time in 5 years. Helga was rather surprised at first, but it wasn't long before she closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her as they continued their long and passionate kiss. Finally after a good 97 seconds, they broke for some much needed air. Arnold smiled a warm and loving smile as he stared into the sparkling blue eyes that belonged to Helga. Those eyes were full of love and joy, happiness and even more love. Helga smiled before closing her eyes and releasing a few tears from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Arnold asked noticing her tears.

"Nothing. I'm just......so happy. Even after all these years, all the different girls you dated, you still chose me over all them."

"I dated them only to see if my love for you was just a temporary crush...or if it was real. And I found out that it was indeed true. I loved you and only you. And no one can change that."

"Oh Arnold..."

Their lips came together again for another tender loving kiss. It was true that Arnold had dated several different girls over their 5-year period of friendship, with all being within the last 3 years. After the end of their loving relationship back then, Arnold refused to go out with anyone. To put it simply, the break up really hurt him, but he understood why they had done it. They had done it to search and prove that their love for each other was true and real. They had done it so their future could be spent together. They had done it to be able to share a moment like this.

-

The two continued to make out for a good hour and a half or so before they nearly fell asleep. Laying exactly how they fell asleep 5 years ago, Arnold and Helga both watched the fire in the fire place enjoying each other's comfort.

"I love you." Helga said softly, and yet very sincerely.

"And I love you...my dearest Helga. And I want to wish you a happy...18th Birthday my love."

Helga could only giggle a girlish giggle by his remark. It felt so good to hear the words 'I love you' form him. And what's better is, she's now 18 today.

Then again, she might of giggled because Arnold was tickling her belly though the rather large shirt.

"Stop it you football headed goof!" She said while trying her hardest not to laugh.

"And what are you going to do about it? Just because you're older than me doesn't mean anything!" He threatened playfully.

"This..."

Pulling him down, Helga once again kissed Arnold on his lips, though this one was a tad bit rougher than earlier. Breaking the kiss, Arnold laughed slightly.

"Ok, you win." Arnold said in mock defeat

"Of course, I always win."

"Yeah, because you cheat."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do! How can I possibly win against such a lovely lady and those lips of yours?"

Helga laughed, and soon, Arnold joined in with her.

"Hmm, I guess now I know how to beat you in anything."

"Oh we'll see about that." Arnold said pulling her on top of him.

With one last kiss, the couple laid back and fell asleep in each other's arms. The blanket that was supposed to keep them warm was laying there, forgotten, on the floor.

-

About an hour later, around 11:45 that night, Arnold's grandparents had walked in the door. The boarders close behind, quietly walked up the stairs and into their rooms. Arnold's grandfather walked into the living room after hanging up his coat, and was surprised to see couch had two occupants. One he easily recognized as his grandson Arnold. The other...

Chuckling, Phil reached down and picked up the blanket before placing it over the sleeping couple. "Ah, young love. You sure do have such a fine young lady there short-man. Take good care of her. ...oh, and happy birthday Helga."

Chuckling to himself, Phil gathered their empty mugs and took them to the kitchen before heading off to bed. He knew it was Helga's birthday. After all, Arnold and Helga were a couple for 2 years. And Arnold always seemed to find her the perfect gift, no matter how simple. Tonight... he gave her the gift of love. Though simple, to Helga, it meant everything.

The sleeping couple didn't hear a thing. Still, Arnold knew that he would take good care of Helga. And Helga would take care of him. They will love and support each other for all eternity. This is what they believed, and this is what they hoped will be true. Cause together, they imagined a life... a life they'll live together. The road ahead was becoming clearer. The forks in the road disappearing. The only path, though still a little curvy, was set before them...a path that'll lead to true love and eternal happiness.

_"On this stormy night, we proclaimed our love. On the next... we'll take it one step further... may this love last forever. My love, My Arnold." _

-The End-

(Thanks for reading! I'm looking forward to your reviews, whether good or bad.)

_-**King RTS**-I'm the King of my World!_


End file.
